


infinite

by midwesterosi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Seriously This Is Just Some Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwesterosi/pseuds/midwesterosi
Summary: infinite(adj.): limitless or endless in space, extent, or size; impossible to measure or calculate.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 262





	infinite

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought these two needed some more explicit smut so I wrote this. Comments and kudos are appreciated! I have a few ideas for more chapters so please let me know what you think ; )

***

"I missed you so much," she gasped as his lips found the curve where her neck gave way to the slope of her shoulder. The flavor of her skin slicked with sweat and the scent of her was like an ambrosia. He wanted to devour every inch of her, sharp teeth and claws leaving lines of red welts in the wake of his hunger, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, if the musky smell of her rising arousal and soft sounds of approval were any indication, she was more than happy to be consumed. 

There would be time later for gentle caresses and delicate lips. Here and now, the intensity of their passion left little room for tender longing. 

Somewhere, vaguely in the back of his mind, he considered the thin silks of their tent and the celebration still happening outside and something like shame churned in his gut. Would someone hear them? Judge them? It was obvious to anyone that he did not deserve her. What would her fellow princesses think of her if they knew? A part of him recoiled from the thought.

And then another part, the part that sought to conquer the world without remorse, the part that had brought doom to Etheria, the part that was greedy and selfish and starved for what she was offering, reveled in these thoughts. Let them know. Let everyone know he was hers heart, mind, and body. 

The sensation of her blunt nails raking across his scalp and through his hair drew a rumbling growl from deep in his chest which made her giggle the sound light and happy. When he opened his eyes - when had he closed them? - he found her looking down at him from her vantage, studying his reactions with bright eyes while her unbound hair undulated around her in a sensual dance. With one hand she continued running her fingers through his still-white locks while the other pressed against his chest and bunched the cloth of his tabard in one clenched fist. "Can I take this off?" 

"Yes," he rasped, claws grasping desperately at the firm meat of her hips, "You've never hesitated to man-handle me before." He was rewarded for his teasing with a pretty blush before she leaned over him the curtain of her hair shielding them both from the outside world as her expression grew heavy with longing. 

She hummed in agreement, "That was different." The hand against his chest drifted lower gathering fabric in its wake. Cool night air washed over his hypersensitive skin. 

Before he could completely get the robe over his head he was shocked to feel her lips peppering the harsh lines of his chest and abdomen. With the white of the tunic covering his eyes and his arms still caught up in the heavy layers of fabric, he was left completely helpless under her gentle mercies unable to guess where she might next land her affections. 

What he absolutely couldn't have predicted was the moment her tongue found the edge a port near his ribs drawing along the seam where metal met flesh. The low burn of want that had been growing in him from the moment their lips met exploded into an inferno. With a shout more like a roar he tore the constricting fabric away, the harsh sound of ripping buried under her playful laughter. 

"Subject appears sensitive to oral stimulation near techno-organic implants," she noted to no one in particular, squealing in delight as he reversed their positions, careful not to pull her hair with his sudden movements. He hovered over her uncertainly while she grinned up at him, her hands still tracing nonsense patterns against his bare skin and causing the muscles underneath twitch with desire. 

"Entrapta," his voice was unfamiliar even to his own ears, desperate and begging her for something he had only a vague idea of. Hand shaking he dragged his claws along the juncture where her loosened coveralls met the dusky skin of her stomach, her shirts long since discarded. "I wish to proceed with undressing you."

She hummed low in her throat and he watched in fascination as goosebumps raised along her arms. Long thick locks of violet settled on his face and shoulders. "Yes please."

He leaned back onto his heels to allow her space to sit up. With graceful a motion aided by her hair she rose to slightly above his level, forcing him to tilt his head back to maintain eye contact, while the strands around his face fluttered lightly down the exposed column of his throat. The sensation of the silky tendrils caressing his flesh made him shudder with want. 

This close the scent of her was that much stronger and her generous breasts hovered just outside the reach of his lips. He closed the scant distance, keeping his gaze locked on hers so that he might gauge her reaction, to place an almost chaste kiss in the valley of the flesh so willingly offered to him. 

She made a high-pitched keening noise and the hair around his shoulders tightened in pleasure as her hands flew to his biceps fingers lightly digging into the muscles there. Her eyes were closed, eyebrows knit, and lips pulled tight over clenched teeth as she trembled against him. He trailed kisses over the swell of each mound, purposefully avoiding their straining peaks until he had mapped the entirety of the soft terrain with lips and tongue. Finally, he drew a nipple into his mouth, careful not to mark her with his fangs. 

"Hordak," it was strange to hear her so breathless, her normally exuberant tone replaced by a quiet plea laced with need. Her eyes were still closed, head lolled back in pleasure, and the fingers resting on his arms danced with barely constrained energy. 

Remembering the task before him he drew long digits along the gap of her remaining clothing, bold enough to let his questing claws slip under the fabric and tease the sensitive skin beneath as he moved his attention to her other breast. The overalls pooled around her ankles leaving her dressed in a small shred of fabric. 

Skin on skin she was on him before he could even decide his next move. The way she enveloped him in flesh and hair wasn't particularly seductive, with arms and legs and every part she could make contact wrapped around him seeking the touch they had denied themselves for so long, but the sincerity belayed her every caress made his hearts beat faster. 

Tendrils of hair and bare hands grasped desperately at his hips, digging into the thin flesh over the curve where waist met pelvis. "Please," if he had ever heard her sound so destitute he couldn't recall it now, "I want you to . . ." she trailed off, neither of them certain how to proceed, but desperate to continue this mad dance. 

He pushed the restrictive black pants down and away from himself, glad to be rid of the garment, encouraged by her hair as it flowed over the exposed skin of his thighs. When she used the locks to pull him closer they both blushed at the urgency of their desire. Naked and flush against one another from chest to knee the hunger that had thus far fueled their actions stilled in the face of the reality of what they were about to do. 

Carefully, so as not to mare, he ran his claws up and down along the delicate skin from elbow to shoulder causing her to shiver from the over-stimulation. "Is this alright?" He knew well of her sensitivity to touch.

"Hmmmn, yes," she closed her eyes and linked her arms around his neck, bare hands playing against the sharp lines of his back, "It is a little overwhelming, but in a good way." 

"Agreed," he had never felt anything like the sensations singing through his body. The combination of her nearness and the longing it inspired in him was so intense it threatened to engulf him, but likewise he wanted so much more. "Is there . . . anywhere in particular I should avoid touching you?"

She leaned forward to rub her nose against his torso directly below his clavicle humming happily to herself in thought. "I don't think so, but please don't pull my hair." A strand of her prehensile locks rubbed her head absently as though it could soothe the pain she had recently suffered. 

He could still feel the shadow of guilt that Prime had used him to abuse her in such a way. If he had anything to say about it no one would disrespect her so ever again. "Alright," he agreed quietly.

"And you?"

"What about me?"

She pulled back to blink up at him owlishly. "Is there anything you would be uncomfortable with?"

He was only truly concerned with her pleasure the idea that his own preferences might be taken into account had not even occurred to him. "I . . . am not sure. I've never . . . thought that this would be a possibility."

She giggled and pressed a few chaste kisses against his torso working her way towards his neck. "Well, we'll figure it out together like we always do." 

It seemed the time for conversation was at a close. It was all too easy to fall into her gravity as she pushed him lightly back into the large pile of pillows and blankets that served as her bed, his hearts beating wildly when she settled over him. The heat of her core seeped into the bare skin of his stomach as she balanced herself and instinctively his hands found purchase on her thighs sweeping his thumbs against the pliant muscles beneath. She studied him for long moments, drawing unrealized equations across the broad expanse of his chest. Under the weight of her gaze he felt no nervousness, just the warmth and safety of knowing they were finally together again at last. 

She raised up on her knees to give herself the leverage to kiss him. Her caresses began as gentle pecks, her lips gone before he could hope to respond, but finally she sank into him, her hands finding either side of his face as her tongue traced the seam of his lips. He gasped against her, granting her entrance and she plundered his waiting mouth for all she could find. When she pinched the lobe of one ear between her thumb and forefinger he moaned against her open mouth, his hips moving of their own volition seeking whatever friction she would bestow him. 

Taking pity on her eager lover she slipped a thigh between his knees allowing him to thrust his growing arousal against her leg. He moaned again, embarrassed of his neediness in the face of her relaxed perusal of his body. "Subject's ears are suspected to be an erogenous zone, further examination is required," she whispered into the aforementioned object of her study before drawing the tender flesh into her waiting mouth. 

"Entrapta!"

"Hmmmmn?" Her teeth and tongue worked over the spot where his ear met the tendons of his neck. 

"I want . . . I want to touch you."

She sat back suddenly, drawing the leg that had been wedged between his thighs back over him so that she could comfortably look down at her partner. In this position their cores were brought almost flush together and her little excited wiggles did little to keep his scattered thoughts in order. "Oh, yes please!"

She watched him with bright eager eyes as he brought a shaking hand to her breast, kneading the supple flesh he found there. Her gaze darkened when he flicked his thumb over a pebbled nipple. With his other hand he skimmed the edge of his claws along the smooth flesh of her inner thigh fighting his desire to delve into the warmth of her. When his fingers drew near their target she shifted again raising her hips slightly to allow him a wider range of access. 

Nervously, he ran an experimental digit along the line where the fabric of her undergarments met her flesh slowly growing bold enough to dip beneath the band of elastic that held them in place. The hands against his shoulders tightened their grip as he teased her, both of their gazes locked on the sight of this tentative exploration. "Hordak, please . . ." She seemed to lose the strength in her arms, leaning down to rest her forehead against him, hips still raised aloft and twitching lightly in impatience. 

With greedy hands he heeded her plea turning his palm to cup the mound of her sex through the thread-bare fabric of her undergarments, letting his long fingers splay between the heat of her folds. She whined into his neck, rocking her hips against the friction of his hand, hot breaths fanning across his cheek. A telling wetness seeped through the fabric making his claws slick with her essence. He dared press deeper, breath hitching at the way her body gave way to his questing digits with only the thin barrier between them preventing him entrance.

"Oh, please, please," her tiny cries looped back in on themselves like a broken recording, "please I need you inside."

He wasted little time complying with her wishes, merely shoved the fabric aside and let one long finger sink into her waiting heat mindful not to hurt her with his claws. Entrapta moaned long and low, hips still, allowing him to control the moment. The way her muscles clutched and fluttered around him was fascinating. He let his hand fill her as far as he was able to reach before slowly pulling out and plunging back in, surprised and delighted by the wet sound of her body accepting his worship. From this angle the palm of his hand rocked against her swollen clit as he fucked her shallowly with his hand.

There was little warning before she pressed her advantage, long ropes of hair weaving between them and tightening around his limbs in delicious ways that left him confused and wanting. When she grasped his free hand tightly in her own he ceased his ministrations. The sound that came out of her was a long high exhale through clenched teeth when she moved her hips against his utter stillness. "Ah, it's so good, Hordak, please, I need . . ."

Her hair and hands gripped him tighter drawing his thighs apart and pressing his core closer to hers. With each gasp and moan something like pride but harsher and leaner swelled in his chest and sent a dull ache of desire through his limbs. Then she took a deep breath like a girl drowning, one last gulp before plunging beneath the waves of pleasure. Every line of her body pulled taunt and shuddering until finally something in her seemed to break the tension leaving her in tiny aftershocks as she writhed against him. 

He made little soothing noises burying his nose in the base of her neck where her hair met flesh and muttering nonsense words. Loose hands moved across his back, drawing a map of her contentment, while she hummed lightly with pleasure. "Wow," she finally said in a variation of her normal excited tone, as though she had just discovered the key to a problem she had been working on, "that was definitely better than previous experimentation in manual stimulation."

He huffed a quiet laugh and buried his face further into her hair breathing in her essence. "I am more than happy to help you collect as much data as you need."

Experience should have prepared him for the intensity of her reaction. How easily she could bend him to her will. But even so he found himself blinking up at her as she forcefully pressed him into the mattress and leaned back, her hair squeezing his thighs and arms where it had wrapped itself earlier. "Ooo, but there's so many factors. Time, location, hormonal cycle," here he choked a little, "I'd have to run sooooo many variables."

"As . . . as you wish." He blushed uncontrollably at the mere thought of further such experiments despite their current circumstance. 

She squealed excitedly, bringing her arms together in such a way that it squeezed her breasts between them and did a tiny little dance of joy in place. Her actions were without any sense of seduction, but he couldn't help but be charmed by every aspect the motion. It was so her, everything he had missed and hadn't known he was missing. "I love you."

Utterly frozen and eyes wide she stared down at him with the intensity of a bird of prey with a target in its sights, unblinking and unseeing beyond its focus. He felt his hearts plummet through the bottom of his stomach and all the way to his feet. "I mean . . . you don't have to . . . I mean . . . I didn't . . . " his ears flicked wildly as he tried to recover from the shame of saying it. He didn't deserve her love. How dare he? She couldn't possibly -

"The data did indicate those results, but it's still nice to hear," she smiled and reached out to touch his face and then seemed to remember herself entirely, "Oh! I love you, too." She hummed happily and traced the hard line of his chin letting her digits linger against his lips in an almost demanding way.

He kissed her fingertips greedily as she giggled. When she shifted against him the levity that had buoyed the moment sunk once more beneath the surface of waters neither of them knew exactly how to navigate. Her heat still wept through the thin fabric of her undergarments and slicked the skin of his pubic mons. They stilled simultaneously, both captivated by the possibilities that lay before them. 

His eyes widened and breath sharpened as he watched her slide her last article of clothing off in a graceless motion and drop it somewhere to be lost among the blankets and pillows of her nest. Taking each of his hands in one of her own she pressed his arms on either side of his head causing his back to arch as they gazed into one another's eyes. A soft gasp escaped him as she settled over him, the slick heat of her core pressed against his turgid length while the supple swell of her bottom rested on his thighs. His hips shifted instinctively seeking her friction.

"Are you ready?" Her voice was uncharacteristically quiet. Her short fingernails dug into the backs of his hands.

He found it difficult to articulate his thoughts, scattered as they were by the sight of her above him; heavy breasts swollen with desire, fuchsia eyes sparkling and full of love. He didn't deserve anything about her or this moment, but there was no way he could deny himself this. Finally, he found his voice, "Yes."

She leaned down to kiss him as she shifted her hips putting enough space between their bodies to allow her to guide him into her. He briefly mourned the loss of contact before the sensation of wet heat descended upon him. With achingly slow movements she sank onto his length, giving them both time to adjust to the strange new sensation. Hordak made little noises of want against her smiling lips while he fought every part of himself not to thrust into her. 

When she finally reached his base she hummed and peppered his face with tiny kisses, the warmth of her affections lingered like a brand. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Take as long as you need," he murmured, eyes closed and brows furrowed as he tried to mentally catalogue everything he was experiencing; the tight hot sensation of her muscles contracting around him, her breasts pressed against his chest, the silky strands of hair weaving their way once more around him, the smell of sweat and sex that pervaded the tent, the soft sounds insects singing outside. 

His eyes flew open when she began to move against him, the long slide of flesh on flesh drawing a low moan from his throat. She giggled at his response, but even so, her laughter quickly turned to a little cry for more as she drew him back in. A high whine built in her throat and she bit her bottom lip. 

They continued like this for long minutes, Entrapta completely in control of their joining, drawing herself up and down in slow unhurried movements, both of them still adjusting to the overwhelming pleasure of the act. When she leaned back and let go of his hands to steady herself his claws instinctively sought the swell of her hips lightly digging into the pliant flesh. The sight of their bodies being drawn together captivated his attention, almost sinful in its vulgarity. 

"I want to move against you," some part of him was ashamed by his weakness under her, the needy inflection of his voice, but the desire to please her was so much more. 

"Okay," she agreed quietly, not quite stilling her movements, but slowing so that he might meet her halfway. 

There wasn't much strength left in him now that he was disconnected from the hive-mind, but she was so small he found it no struggle to control the motion of her hips, lifting her up and drawing her back down swiftly as he thrust into her waiting heat. He was rewarded for his actions with a long moan that escaped her lips, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure, and brows furrowed. He watched her face for any signs of discomfort as he picked up the pace, but if her soft pleading sounds for more were any indication she was more than fine with his actions. 

"Touch me," her tone lay somewhere between a plea and a command.

"How?" Anything, he would do anything if it meant her pleasure. 

"Like this," he watched enraptured as one of her hands moved to her swollen center, digits drawing across the seat of her desire directly above the place where their bodies were joined. Luckily, he had always been a quick study. When his hands replaced hers she reached for her own breasts, squeezing and pinching at the flesh there, head lolled back, little noises of want and wonder escaping her with every eager thrust. 

"Oh, Hordak, you're so good, I want you so much, I love you . . ." her thoughtless praise filled him with delight. He wanted to worship her forever, to build a temple in his heart to her beauty and glory.

"Entrapta," his voice was low and needy. There was a feeling growing low in his gut, making his thrusts lose focus and rhythm. He was lost in her, her heat, her smell, body to body, heart to heart. 

"Hordak, I want you to . . ." 

"What do you want? Please, Entrapta . . ." he was begging for something, but he didn't know what.

And then she leaned down her cheek brushing against his while she whispered in his ear, "I want you to come with me." 

Something inside of him exploded an intense wave of pleasure washing over him, every muscle in his body pulled taunt and pulsing with the desire to bury himself as far as he could in his lover as though he was trying to imprint himself on her heart. Entrapta cried out in long low moans, her face buried in a pillow that she had pulled close, clenching it tightly in one hand while the rest of her twitched and writhed around him. Even through the thick fabric the sound of it vibrated through the air. 

The time it took for him to recover his senses might have been minutes or hours there was no real way for him to tell. The first thing that registered was Entrapta's full weight splayed across him boneless and swaying with his deep breaths. Her hair lazily coiled and rolled against his skin, suddenly over sensitive as he realized how chill the night air was against the wetness of the sweat that covered their bodies. He wondered for a moment if she had fallen asleep when she shifted herself onto her elbows propping her chin in her palms as she regarded him with half-lidded eyes. 

"Are you okay?" He closed his eyes as she laid a gentle kiss on his chin.

"More than," he loosely brought his heavy arms up to encircle her waist, "Are you?"

"Mmmnnnn," she rubbed her nose against his chest in a silly gesture of affection that made him chuckle, "I feel pretty amazing, but very tired." Tendrils of hair moved to pull a few blankets over their still nude forms which some proprietary part of him wanted to protest - shouldn't they at least put on some bed clothes? what if someone walked in? - but Entrapta's lazy disregard relaxed him enough that he was able to push the feelings aside. 

"Hordak?"

"Hmmn?" He found himself drifting closer to unconsciousness as well, exhausted by the ordeal of the day and the welcome respite of the evening. His fingers combed idly through her hair spread across the blankets like an extra layer of protection from the world outside.

"I want you to stay . . ."

"Of course I'm going to stay." Where else was he going to go without clothes in the middle of the night?

"No," the way she curled in on herself refusing to look at him was reminiscent of when she wore her mask down to conceal her emotions, "I want you to stay . . . with me."

When he took too long to process her words she began to shift uncomfortably threatening to pull away altogether. Impulsively he held her tighter long arms caging her small frame leaving her little room for escape. "I would . . . " the words stuck in his throat, unwilling to believe anyone would want him. That she would want him. "I would like to stay with you. For as long as you'll have me."

The tension that had wound around her dissolved into nothingness every part of her from heel to hair limp and languid against him as she smirked mischievously. "What if I want you to stay forever?"

"Then you shall have me forever," he didn't even bother to mask the goofy smile that crossed his features as he imagined a future that he had never even considered a possibility; days spent in the lab listening to her happy chatter, nights wrapped up in her sheets, and all of the little moments in between. 

"Hmmn, good," she agreed, voice slurring as slumber finally drew her under, and then, as a mumbled afterthought, "It's going to be perfect. Well, not _perfect_ perfect, but . . . you know . . . what . . . I . . . mean . . . " Her words trailed off as she lost the battle with sleep.

 _Perfect._ He studied the pale fluttering of her lashes against her cheek, the gentle curves of her nestled in sharp contrast to his harsh frame, the short blunt nails of her fingers reaching for him even in sleep and for the first time in forever felt like he might finally understand the meaning of the word.

There would be challenges, he was sure, consequences for his actions and the ghosts of his past that would perhaps haunt him the rest of his life. There would be trials and tribulations and atonement. There would be troubles he couldn't even begin to imagine, endless ways the world might conspire to ruin them both. 

But there would also be stars and soft sighs and the way her eyes sparkled when she got excited about an idea. There would be love. A perfect future lay before them, infinite and uncertain. 

****

_end infinite._


End file.
